


Their Time

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e03 To the Last Man, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: After their passionate, love-filled kiss at Jack's desk
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584262
Kudos: 25





	Their Time

**Author's Note:**

> They would have

After their passionate, love-filled kiss at Jack's desk, nothing could stop them.

They went at it like rabbits.

Jack had Ianto on the desk. Ianto had Jack against the wall. Both had each other down in the bunker.

Their connection rekindled although it never really burnt out. But it exploded with excitement, with enthusiasm, and with adoration.

Jack left his marks on Ianto's neck. Ianto left his marks on Jack's torso. However Jack's would be gone by the morning and Ianto would still be littered.

They'd gone through most of the night with only a few hours to sleep. And when they did, they slept soundly, wrapped tight in one another's grasps. Tangled together like ivy.

Nobody mentioned Ianto wearing Jack's shirt. Nobody mentioned Jack holding Ianto's hand.

Then Tosh taken a solider back to his time while Ianto and Jack stayed in theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
